Tobitaka Seiya
(Defender) |number= 7 (Inazuma Japan) (Neo Raimon) |element=Wind |team= Inazuma Japan A Inazuma Japan Raimon (Movie) Neo Raimon White Team |seiyuu= Mine Nobuya |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 3 Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime= Episode 068 Episode 028 (GO) |debut_manga = Chapter 24}} Tobitaka Seiya (飛鷹征矢) is one of the supporting characters. He is a defender for Inazuma Japan. In GO, he is a chef in Rairaiken. Profile Inazuma Eleven 3 *''"A very mysterious youth who went by the name "Tobi the Kicker."'' Inazuma Eleven GO *''"Rumours are rife about this shady character. They call him Kid Kickalot."'' Background Tobitaka used to be a gangster - type of person who was known as "Tobi the Kicker" due to his excessive use of his legs in fights. One day his legs were grabbed in a fight, and as he was about to be beaten up, Hibiki saved him and offered him the chance to play soccer, as he could see how much of an asset his kicks could be. As he had never played soccer before, Hibiki taught him to play soccer, and Tobitaka won a place in Inazuma Japan as a result of somehow 'shifting the air'; slowing down Dark Tornado until there is absolutely no more power around the ball. Appearance He has hair shaped like hawk wings, though a lot of fans depict his hair to be shaped like a moose's or a deer's horns. He has big black eyes. A habit of his is combing his hair often even during some matches. He is also quite tall. He wears the Inazuma Japan standard soccer uniform. Personality He's still rather like a gangster the first time and mostly quiet and sarcastic. After he joined Inazuma Japan, however, he was shown to be a person with a big heart, especially for Hibiki; when Hibiki was in the hospital he and Endou kept waiting until the last moment. Tobitaka is also good at cooking, and maybe this is why he has a job as cooking in RaiRaiken in GO. Plot Season 3 Tobitaka is a slick punk from Inazuma Town who leads a street gang and often gets into fights. He made a name for himself with his powerful kick and is discovered by Hibiki in the woods in the midst of another rumble with a rival gang. Hibiki urges Tobitaka to make "better use of that kick" and begins to teach him how to play soccer in secret. Tobitaka gets a shot at joining the country's national team, Inazuma Japan, and manages to get a spot for himself on the team. He did not play very well but he was able to make Dark Tornado powerless with the air pressure that he had created. Slowly but surely, he develops his skills and even becomes a role model of sorts to the young Toramaru. He's never seen without his trademark hair-comb. Before the Asia Finals of FFI against Fire Dragon, Inazuma Japan was harmed by a gang lead by Karasu, a former rival of Tobitaka, on their way to the stadium. Tobitaka bravely stood up and was going to let the team go on without him. Fortunately, Suzume's gang had also appeared, and helped the team to avoid conflict with Karasu. During the match, Tobitaka was able to master his hissatsu, Shinkuuma, which was used to steal the ball from Suzuno Fuusuke, Nagumo Haruya and Afuro Terumi before they could have the chance to use Chaos Break. During the match against The Empire, he gives confidence to Tachimukai, which helped him master the technique Maou The Hand. In episode 123, he stole the ball from Shinti Hanpa with Shinkuuma V3 and proceeds to make a pass to Gouenji. The striker then tried to score a goal with 真 Bakunetsu Screw, but, much like Someoka and Hiroto's shoots, it was easily blocked by Rococo's God Hand X. Inazuma Eleven GO Tobitaka appeared in episode 28. He still has the same hairstyle, but because he uses a bandana he looks different. He is a chef just like Hibiki since he likes him so much, and Hibiki used to teach him all sorts of cooking in the past. He now owns Hibiki's restaurant, Rairaiken which Amagi, Hikaru, and Shinsuke go to. He cooked for them; he also heard them talking about Raimon and how hard it is with Kidou as their coach. So he went to Kidou's office and brought him some food which he had cooked. He talked to him a bit and left, making Kidou remember their time with Inazuma Japan. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie He helps and joins the Raimon team to fight against Ogre along with Toramaru, Fideo, Hiroto, Fubuki, and Kanon. During the movie, when Ogre begins to hit Raimon's players with the ball, he is the only one who isn't hit besides Endou. Later, he is able to stop Death Spear using his Shinkuuma. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2 Young form= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 153 *'TP': 116 *'Kick': 104 *'Dribbling': 100 *'Block': 136 *'Catch': 66 *'Technique': 81 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 104 *'Lucky': 69 |-| Inazuma Eleven GO 2 Adult form= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 157 *'TP': 120 *'Kick': 114 *'Dribbling': 97 *'Block': 149 *'Catch': 75 *'Technique': 90 *'Speed': 121 *'Stamina': 112 *'Lucky': 62 |-| Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Young form= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 153 *'TP': 116 *'Kick': 104 *'Dribbling': 100 *'Block': 136 *'Catch': 66 *'Technique': 81 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 104 *'Lucky': 69 |-| Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Adult form= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 157 *'TP': 120 *'Kick': 114 *'Dribbling': 97 *'Block': 149 *'Catch': 75 *'Technique': 90 *'Speed': 121 *'Stamina': 112 *'Lucky': 62 Inazuma Eleven Strikers (Inazuma Japan)= Fully Upgraded *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Fully Upgraded *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 3= *'SK Never Give Up' *'DF Shinkuuma' *'OF Judge Through ' *'SH Hawk Shot' |-| Neo Raimon= *'SH 真 Hawk Shot' *'DF 真 Hurricane Arrow ' *'DF Shinkuuma V3' *'SK Never Give Up ' Inazuma Eleven GO= *'SH Death Sword' *'SH Denrai Houtou' *'DF Vanishing Cut' *'SK Yuujou' |-| Inazuma Eleven GO 2= *'DF Shinkuuma' *'SK Yuujou' *'SK Fukutsu no Seishin' *'DF Asterisk Rock' |-| Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form *'DF Shinkuuma' *'SK Shoot Blocker' *'SK Fukutsu no Seishin' *'DF Asterisk Rock' ---- Adult form *'DF Shinkuuma' *'OF Endless Summer ' *'SK Fukutsu no Seishin' *'DF Killer Slide' Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'DF Shinkuuma' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'DF Shinkuuma' Inazuma Eleven Online= *'OF Judge Through 2 ' *'DF Shinkuuma' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Mixi Max *'MIMAX Someoka Ryuugo' **'DF Viva! Banri no Choujou' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Ryuukishi Tedis' Game-exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Neo Raimon' *'Inazuma Legend' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Raimon Dreams' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Raimon Dreams' *'Team Endou' *'Kaze no Eiyuu Tachi' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Team Endou' (Young form) *'Legend Resistance' (Adult form) *'Inazumachou Chounaikai' (Adult form) Trivia *His character song in the Inazuma Eleven Character Song Original Album is''' '" ''The Bad Boys Brother's Blues ~The Ocean and Manliness and Chivalry and Mohawk~/Bad Boys Brother's Blues ~Umi to Kan to Kyou to Mohikan~" with Someoka, Tsunami, and Fudou. *In the dub version of Inazuma Eleven 3, he was previously known as "Kid Kickalot" when he was still a gang member. Navigation fr:Archer Hawkins Category:GO characters